


we were something (don't you think so)

by latteowl



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latteowl/pseuds/latteowl
Summary: Wendy tries to remember when and where things really went wrong. Tries to search her brain on what caused all of this. But all she could remember was that December morning. That morning after a night filled with broken bones and tear-filled faces.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 36
Kudos: 152





	1. i write too many songs about you

**Author's Note:**

> Complete word vomit. Spotify [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6kVjoA24DORWLeusBIt5eT?si=sjock43VSCWiA9-qBjZHyA) if you're interested.

Wendy tries to remember when and where things really went wrong. Tries to search her brain on what caused all of this. But all she could remember was that December morning. That morning after a night filled with broken bones and tear-filled faces.

It wasn’t really her intention. Not really. But having fallen from such height, high on painkillers and having experienced that thing where every single memory of your life flash through your eyes in a slideshow? She couldn’t help but say it.

 _“I like you,”_ she tells the older woman the next morning. The room now devoid of their three other members and managers. Her parents not having landed yet from a plane ride coming from the other side of the world.

“Seungwan, I-” Joohyun tries to talk. The confession taking her by surprise.

“No. I know. It’s not mutual,” the blonde stops her. A chuckle leaving her lips as she continues, “I just felt like saying it. I think I’m high on the meds. And well, I almost had a near-death experience so I think I had to say it.”

Joohyun just nods at her. Lips pursed into a thin line, a frown evident on her face.

Their manager knocks on the door before opening it, his eyes were on the two. Not failing to sense the weird atmosphere in the air. “Time to go, Irene,” he says. A reminder of her responsibilities as Red Velvet’s Irene and the things she has to do right now. Even though all she wanted – same with the other three girls outside – was to simply stay by the blonde’s side.

The raven haired simply nods at the man and slowly makes her way to the door.

“Don’t overthink it. Please,” Wendy says in a voice so small. “We’re still the same Irene and Wendy. Ever since pre-debut. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Okay,” Joohyun answers. Not really finding the words to say. The past few days have been too much.

So she closes the door behind her. And the last thing she sees through the gaps was a Son Seungwan staring mindlessly through the window. The stars were covered by dark grey clouds that night.

-

“Oh wow, she looks so good in that dress,” Sooyoung comments. The tall woman now sitting by the couch at the side of the hospital room. The television flashing Irene on screen as she and her co-hosts introduces the next acts.

“Please, Irene unnie looks good in anything,” Yeri scoffs.

“True,” Joy says with a hum. The others agreeing with her words.

The three now having switched into comfortable clothes as they watch the year-end show. Immediately rushing to the hospital once they were done with their group performance.

As everyone’s attention was focused on the screen, Wendy couldn’t help but overthink. Something she has seemed to develop even more than before due to her being confined to a hospital bed.

“Hey guys,” the blonde calls the others’ attention. “I’m sorry we have to spend the last week of 2019 here. If I-”

“Stop. Unnie, it wasn’t your fault. Okay?” Joy abruptly interrupts her. Voice rising an octave. “None of this was your fault. Don’t blame yourself. Even it were on a deserted island, we’d still prefer spending it together with each other rather than on our own. Okay?”

“Joy’s right. Besides, we’ve been spending Christmas and New Year in those broadcast stations. This is a nice change of pace,” Seulgi says. But is quick to add, “Although I prefer this is the last time we spend it in a hospital.”

“Agreed,” Yeri says. “Now hush, Joohyun unnie’s collab stage is about to start.”

Warmth fills Wendy chest as she finds four more sisters in the form of her members.

Irene immediately joins them soon after the show ended.

-

It’s been months. Not that Seungwan has been counting, but she has and she just wants to pretend that she’s not. Because it’s just been that long. Everyone’s been telling her to focus on her therapy and getting better. Thank god she’s out of the hospital, that’s one thing she’s grateful for, of course. But that also means lesser time to spend with her members as the four’s schedule have been filled already with individual and group schedules. The pandemic not even doing a dent on their packed schedules.

Except hers, of course. So she spends the days going from therapy, scrolling through Lysn and other sns, to spending time in the practice room belting out note after note until her throat hurts. Because it’s the only thing she can do for now.

She texts the members. Scratch that, she texts only the three of the members. Not that she’s doing it on purpose but she can’t really find the face in her again to send a message to Joohyun. Wendy did actually. After Seulgi told her that they were filming for the duo’s music video, she did send a ‘good luck’ to Joohyun. Two words and all she got was a ‘thank you’ in reply. Not that she was expecting a different reply anyway. But as she eyes the timestamp of that last conversation of theirs – something from two months ago – she simply just wants the ground to swallow her whole.

Wendy saw the IG story Irene posted on her birthday though. But her mind tells her it’s something she had to do. It’d probably be weird if one member didn’t send her a greeting.

Being allowed to stay with her parents was a blessing she considers. That just means lesser chances of coming face to face with the older woman. Ever since that morning, the days, weeks and months that followed were – to simply put – awkward between the two of them. Wendy isn’t sure if the members noticed this and just simply tried to brush it off like before.

It wasn’t her that was avoiding the woman, they do talk, and really they do. But the words exchanged between them was just downright weird. Irene seemingly cutting off their conversation short every time. So Wendy just gives up altogether.

_It was her fault anyway._

-

“So how’s everything?” Wendy asks Seulgi. The monolid, after finding out she was at one of the vocal room, invited her to the company’s cafeteria for a quick bite.

“Terrible. The delay has the fans complaining and thing’s aren’t really peachy with the way production’s going,” Seulgi tells her upfront. Wendy nods at her in understanding. Things aren’t really perfect every time it’s a girl group that the company readies for a comeback or a debut. She mentally scoffs at their debut date as she’s reminded of it. How the four of them were immediately thrown off the loop as their debut got scheduled earlier than what it was supposed to be and the crazy amount of theories to them debuting at such time.

“You’ll do great though. You and unnie. You guys are just a great pair for this,” says the blonde before sipping on her tea. There’s no bile in her tone. Just pure admiration for the two. From the way they held on through endless days of uncertainty to finally debuting as a duo. Even before debut, the two we’re just a perfect match

“Speaking of, what’s going on with you and Joohyun unnie?” Seulgi finally asks her. Eyes boring through her trying to understand what’s going on. Whoever said Seulgi doesn’t catch on was just plain wrong.

Wendy raises a brow at her, feigning ignorance. “What do you mean?”

“I may have terrible eyesight but I can still see between the two of you, Seungwan-ah,” the monolid sighs, slouching onto the chair as she eyes the fluorescent light above them. “It’s like 2018 again between you two.”

Biting her lips, Wendy just starts playing with the rim of her teacup. A few beats of silence surrounds them. The faint noise of the cars outside the building walls seemed to fade away.

“I told unnie I like her,” Wendy confesses in a small voice.

Seulgi immediately sits upright and stares at her wide-eyed at the revelation. “What?”

It was now Wendy’s turn to sigh as she explains. “It just happened. I don’t even know why I told her. I mean I’ve managed not to for years so I don’t even know what came over me.”

“You finally confessed to her? Was this after the accident?”

“She been trying to avoid me since… I think. I don’t know, I’m not even sure anymore.”

“Maybe she’s just trying to process things, Wan. Just… give her some time, I guess?” the shorter girl simply nods as the monolid changes the topic soon after.

A few days later, Wendy uploads her cover of Falling after numerous do-overs. Mind thinking of _Joohyun, Joohyun, Joohyun._

-

She gets a text from Sooyoung a few weeks later. One that got Wendy wondering as she sits in front of one of the upright pianos in the company.

_From Sweet Joy:_

_You know I’ve always thought Psycho was a song written about you and Irene unnie._

_To Sweet Joy:_

_Okay, what’s with the analogy?_

As she sees the ‘seen’ tick next to her reply, her phone indicates an incoming call from the younger woman.

 _“I don’t know why but I was listening to the song and thought about you and unnie,”_ Joy tells her as soon as she placed the receiver by her ear.

Wendy scoffs. “You know what the song’s about, Sooyoung-ah. It’s not-”

 _“You guys make and break each other,”_ sometimes Wendy hates the younger woman’s bluntness.

“Elaborate,” Wendy says. Fingers drumming lightly on the black keys, not pressing hard to produce a sound.

Now it was Joy’s turn to scoff. _“Remember that huge fight you two had? You seriously were at each other’s throats but still look for each other’s company and took care of each other in subtle ways. And I’m sure Seulgi unnie talked to you about this weird thing going on between you two right now.”_

Wendy sighs. Something she seems to be doing a lot as of late. “The two of us are fine-”

 _“Like hell you are. You barely acknowledge each other’s existence on the group chat,”_ again, Joy interrupts her. _“Both of you weren’t like this back then.”_

“We just don’t see each other often, okay. It’s probably that,” Wendy reasons.

 _“Bullshit. Did you know unnie’s started texting with this guy? You know the one our hairstylist was gushing so hard about?”_ the person on the other line informs her. And it’s weird because Wendy should’ve expected this. She’s always prepared herself for this day because she knows it’ll never be her. That Joohyun will never like her back.

All of a sudden she remembers the pain she went through as she laid on the damn floor for before they found her there. And here she thought that was painful.

 _“Unnie? Are you still there?”_ the younger tries to call her attention.

“What? Oh uh, I’m here,” she replies. “She… she didn’t tell me.”

 _“Whatever’s going on between the two of you, you should fix it. You guys are breaking each other,”_ Joy says, voice solemn and laced with concern. _“I’m sorry if I dropped this out of the blue on you. Just… I don’t know… I just want to see both of you happy.”_

“Okay... Yeah. I’ll uh… I’ll try to do something. Look, Sooyoung-ah, I still have something to do. So I’ll just call or text you later, okay?” If Joy notices the frustration in her tone, she hopes that the younger would just let it slide this time.

She hears Joy sigh from the other end of the line. _“Alright, unnie. I miss you. I’ll talk to you later.”_

“Me too. Bye,” Wendy says. Not even bothering to wait for an answer as she abruptly ends the call.

Her phone drops onto her lap and she sees her hands shaking. She doesn’t understand why either.

But she closes her eyes and tries to remember what her therapist told her.

_“Count from one to ten, take deep breaths and you’ll be okay.”_

_She’ll be okay_.

-

“Why’d you tell her that,” Irene says, tone dropping ice cold as she sends a glare at the younger from the kitchen door. She has overheard Joy’s conversation with whom she guesses was Seungwan.

“Tell who what?” Joy asks her, brow raised as if provoking her.

“That was Seungwan, wasn’t it?” Irene now steps into the kitchen, in a stance that Joy knew as something not to be challenged with. But she’s had enough with this pretense shit that’s been going on. Something she’s seen with both of her eyes for years.

“What if it was Seungwan unnie? I just told her what you told us. Something you seem not to bother telling her for weeks already it seems,” Joy says. If there’s anyone in the group that had the guts to face hellrene head on, it was her.

“You have no right-”

“You’re right, I don’t. So?” now standing up, Joy’s height causes her to tower over the shorter girl. Her voice was now downright challenging the older.

“Whatever’s going on between me and Seungwan is none of your business. Same with any relationship I’m in-”

“We’re a fucking group, unnie! Whatever’s going on is also our fucking concern!” Joy raises her voice, something that also startled Irene at the process.

Silence surrounds them both as they hear the soft rushing of feet heading towards the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Seulgi asks as both her and Yeri looks at a raging Joy and a calm yet furious Irene.

“Just a disagreement, Seul. I’ll handle this. Go,” Irene says, not breaking eye contact with the taller girl. “You too, Yerim.”

“But-” Seulgi tries to object.

“You heard me-”

“Wendy unnie has been trying, you know? Trying to put distance between the two of you even back then because she knows you won’t give back what she really wants, but your damn needy ass always craves for attention don’t you? So you get piss mad at her cause you know how Wendy can never say no to you so you-” a loud slap resonates within the walls.

Seulgi lets out a gasp as she rushes towards Joy, the taller with a hand trying to press away the sting on her cheek.

“Just what the fuck is going on!” Yerim all of a sudden exclaims. Surprised by the youngest’ outburst, they all turned to look towards Yerim. “Ever since Wendy unnie got into that damn accident, things have been changing!”

“Yerim-ah,” Seulgi says, putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder trying to placate her. Only to have the girl step away from her touch.

“Whatever happened to being in this together?” Yeri says in a small voice.

“I-” Joohyun tries to talk.

“I’m going out,” the youngest of the four says. Eyes not looking back as her feet takes her out the dorm. Silence hangs over the three.

“Fuck this,” Joy says, also taking a step forward to leave.

“We’re not done yet, Sooyung,” Irene stops her.

Scoffing, she sends a glare at their leader. “Not until you fucking figure yourself out, unnie.”

As the door closes with a loud bang, Irene finds herself falling onto the cold hardwood floor. Unshed tears blurring her vision.

“What am I doing, Seulgi-yah,” she says in a whimper.

The monolid falls to sit beside her, arms pulling her in an embrace.

-

The four never really told Wendy what transpired that night. Opting keep the woman out of the loop. Thus confusing Wendy as she steps into the threshold of their dorm a few days later when she’s greeted by the awkward and tense atmosphere. She really didn’t want to be here but she still has something in her room that she needs. Something her mom forgot to get for her before she had to stay with them for the mean time.

“Wendy unnie!” a loud yell startles her as she sees a tall raven girl run to her to ambush her into a hug.

“What the- Joy?” Wendy says through a mouthful of the woman’s hair.

“Don’t crush her, Joy,” Seulgi says from the couch, eyes disappearing in crescents as she eyes the two.

“God, I just missed you. Okay,” Joy says, finally pulling out of the embrace.

Wendy raises a brow at her. “You could’ve just told me if you wanted to meet up?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” the taller rolls her eyes at her, still pulling her towards the living room.

“I heard Wendy unnie’s voice- Unnie!” Yeri walks out of her bedroom, seeing the said unnie, she immediately gives the older a hug.

“Oh wow, you guys missed me?” Wendy says with a chuckle. “Is the world ending or something?”

Hearing her words, Yeri pushes the older away in a lighthearted manner.

“What brings you here, though? You didn’t tell us you were coming,” Seulgi says to her, turning off the television.

“I just came to pick up some stuff I need-” words left Seungwan’s mouth as she sees the door next to her room pry open. Revealing a barefaced Joohyun in comfortable clothes.

“Hello, Seungwan-ah,” the older greets her before disappearing towards the kitchen. She doesn’t wait for Wendy’s ‘hi’ either.

What Wendy doesn’t miss was the silence that came as Joohyun came out of her room. But she takes this as her cue to talk to the older girl. She’s been gathering her courage to talk to the woman after that phone call with Sooyoung.

“I’ll be right back,” she says to no one in particular before following into the kitchen.

Inside she sees the woman stare at the kettle waiting for the water to boil, fingers drumming impatiently on the countertop.

“Unnie,” Wendy says in a whisper just enough for the other to hear.

“Oh, Seungwan. Do you need something?” Joohyun nonchalantly asks, not bothering to look at her.

“You’re avoiding me,” she says matter-of-factly, to hell with taking this matter gently. And also because she totally forgot about the speech for Irene. One that she had been rehearsing since last night.

“What makes you think that?”

“You don’t reply to my messages-”

“I’ve been busy, Seungwan-ah. There’s a lot of things going on for the subunit.”

“Yet Seulgi still manages to send me a reply even if it’s three in the morning.” Wendy says, now tired of what has happened between them. It’s funny how in the past two years things have been going rough for the two of them. But Wendy holds onto the hope that they’ll fix this, whatever _this_ is, at the end of the day they’re both Irene and Wendy who gets along so well with each other. “If this about what I said last year, I told you, don’t think about it. Don’t dwell on it that much. Just… talk to me, unnie.”

“You can’t just drop a confession and expect me not to dwell on it, Seungwan.”

“Then pretend it didn’t happen!” Irene looks at her wide-eyed. The smaller girl never really raises her voice at her. “Jesus, it’s been months, unnie.”

“I’m trying to keep my distance, okay? Whatever you’re feeling for me, maybe- I don’t know, maybe having me stay away from you can help you move on from me.” Joohyun tells her, hands now clenched into a fist so tight she can feel her nails digging onto her palm.

Thinking she’s just hearing things, Wendy just asks her, “What?”

“Isn’t that what you tried to do two years ago?” Irene fires back. “You- You tried to stay away from me that year. For months. Until I asked you not to. Tell me, did you like me even from back then?”

Silence surrounds them both as Wendy tries to let Irene’s words sink in. A few beats and Seungwan lets out a low chuckle as she hangs her head low.

“Fucking hell. Joohyun, I’ve liked you from the beginning,” Wendy, looks up straight into her eyes and confesses. She sees the way Joohyun flinches as she hears the younger curse.

“W-what?”

“Oh god this is ridiculous,” Wendy says, running her hands through her hair, pacing around the small space. When she stops, she looks at the older who’s frozen in her spot. “You’re trying to stay away to help me move on?”

When she doesn’t hear an answer from the older woman, she continues on with her laugh. The one that Joohyun isn’t familiar with. It wasn’t the loud ridiculous laugh that always made her smile. No, this was different. This was a different Seungwan in front of her.

“You. You decided to take a step away from me, all these months, keeping me in radio silence, because you think it’ll help me move on from you?” Wendy continues. Hearing no answer from the woman in front of her she yell. “Answer me unnie!”

“Seungwan, I thought it would be better that way!” she defends herself.

“Fucking fuck!” Wendy yells out loud. “You can’t just decide that! It’s my feelings! Don’t you think having you stay away has messed me up in the head too?! Did you even think about that? I’ve been surrounded by this guilt thinking it was my fault. That maybe if I didn’t tell you about what I felt for you then maybe we would- could still be like before.”

“Don’t you think I have a say too about your feelings towards me?! You’re messing with my head too, Seungwan! If you didn’t-”

“You know what. Maybe it is my fault,” Wendy says, chuckling dryly. And Irene feels the fight leave her. “It’s my fault I fell in love with you in the first place. But Jesus, unnie, at least let me deal with it because what you just did hurts even more.”

“It’s not your fault-”

“Is that why you’re trying to date him? I know what Joy told me was true. Now tell me, are you dating him because you want to show me that I shouldn’t pin on you that much?”

Seeing the small nod from Joohyun, Seungwan takes this as her cue to leave.

“I see then,” the younger says, swallowing the lump in her throat as she tries to fight back the tears that are threatening to spill over. “If you’re doing that for me then just stop. Don’t break any more hearts.”

In hurried steps, Wendy exits the kitchen leaving Joohyun alone to the sound of a whistling kettle. Its hot water threatening to spill through the lid.

-

“They’ll make up, right?” Yeri asks through the pillow. She hates feeling so small and helpless with what’s happening. After overhearing the loud yells from the kitchen, the three of them seeks comfort in Seulgi’s room, cramping up the small space. But Yeri thinks this is better than the emptiness of the living room.

“You know those two. They fight but at the end they’ll still be okay,” Joy mutters under her breath, fingers fiddling with the loose threads on one of Seulgi’s pillow.

“Yeah but I think this one’s worse than the last one,” Yeri adds.

“Think Wendy unnie would come back to the dorms anytime soon?” the tallest looks at Seulgi. Eyes filled with sadness.

The eldest takes a deep breath. “Who knows?”

A knock on the bedroom door grabs their attention. The owner standing up to open the door, greeted by the sight of Wendy with her guitar bag slung over her shoulder and a duffel bag by her feet.

“Hey, I’m gonna get going now,” Wendy tells them, not really stepping foot inside the room after Seulgi makes some space for her.

“Won’t you stay for a while?” Joy asks her, not even hiding the sadness in her voice.

Wendy shakes her head, a sad smile painted on her lips. “I think it’s better not to.” She looks towards her best friend. “Good luck on your promotions. And on your stage for the dream concert.”

The young duo nods at her words.

“I’ll text you guys,” Wendy says. A small wave of goodbye as she takes a step back.

“Unnie,” Joy calls out to here, standing up from the bed and tackles the shorter girl in a tight hug. One that Wendy didn’t hesitate to reciprocate.

They pretend everything’s okay the next day. Pretends they’re happy in front of their managers, the staff and the camera for Yeri’s show.

That day, Joy stood out from the black and whites in her bright blue shirt.

-

Yeri was in the middle of reviewing the script for the next episode as she lies down on their dorm’s couch. Eyes flitting from word after word before her phone buzzes from an incoming call. The maknae raises a brow at the caller name.

“Unnie?” she says after picking up.

 _“Hey, Yerm… you busy?”_ Wendy says from the other end of the line. Yeri can sense the uncertainty in her tone.

“Not really, unnie. What’s up?”

_“So I think I’m on to something and I need your help.”_

That’s a first. Yeri thinks. Usually she’s the one asking help from her unnies. Rarely did they come to her for help. But she sets aside this thought because if Wendy is actually asking for her help, then it’s definitely serious.

“Are you gonna try to murder someone?” she jests, trying to lighten the mood and ease her unnie.

And it works because she hears Wendy chuckle from the end of the line. _“Haha. No.”_

“Well that’s boring. What is it though?”

Yeri can hear the hesitation from the other end. She was about to speak again when the older woman beat her to it.

 _“I’m at the vocal room and I think I wrote a song and I need your help on it,”_ Wendy says without pause.

And Yeri stops for a moment before abruptly getting up from the couch, throws the script onto the coffee table and tells her, “I’m on my way.”

-

“Holy shit,” Yeri says, dumbfounded.

“Language, Yerim,” Wendy reprimands her.

“I’m sorry but, _holy shit_ ,” the youngest says again this time with emphasis. Wendy smacks her on the head with a small stack of music sheets. “You can’t blame me okay? We just wrote a masterpiece!”

This time Wendy just shakes her head at the younger. As she was rereading the lyrics they wrote, Yeri speaks up.

“Doesn’t this remind you of the time we wrote ‘Close to me’?”

“Well at least that song was a bit fun to write with all the rhyming we had to do,” Wendy says with a chuckle.

“True… this one is just…” Yeri trails off. Eyes downcast onto her lap as she folds and unfolds the dog ears on the paper she’s holding. Unsure of how to continue.

“Sad?” Wendy finishes for her. Yeri looks at the older woman and gives a little nod.

“Yeah… it sounds sad.”

And Wendy thinks it’s because it’s for _Joohyun_.

-


	2. you give me feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwan and Joohyun tries to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this word vomit and everything hereafter is shitty writing. I just needed to get this out of my drafts. Here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6kVjoA24DORWLeusBIt5eT?si=sjock43VSCWiA9-qBjZHyA). Didn't proofread anything at all so there might be errors.

It wasn’t long until preparations for the SM Station special went underway. Joohyun had days to prepare herself for this. Even after the days of promotion for her unit with Seulgi, and the days she has to spend for filming her movie, her mind still runs the fight she’s had with Seungwan like a movie reel on repeat.

This wasn’t in the plan. Heck there wasn’t even a plan in the first place. Sure they’ve had fights before, but none of those were as big as this.

It’s been weeks since she’s last seen the younger, so when she sees Seungwan walk into the recording studio she finds herself fiddling with the music sheet even more just to drag her attention away from the now brunette. Especially when it was the younger’s turn to record, Joohyun eyes cannot seem to leave the woman on the other side of the glass whose voice echoes throughout the booth.

“You guys should talk,” she hears Seulgi whisper beside her.

“I’m not even sure she’d want to,” Joohyun whispers back, eyes cast down. “She’s got every right to be mad at me.”

Seulgi sighs beside her. “It’s Seungwan we’re talking about, unnie. She could be mad but I’m pretty sure she’d be more willing to fix everything between you.”

“Alright, let’s take a break. We’ll start with the harmonies after,” the producer suddenly announces and Joohyun sees Seungwan leave the booth.

“I gotta go to the toilet,” Yerim says as she stands up, Joy following suit.

“Wait for me,” the tallest says. The two leaving after being told they’d start again in ten.

A figure stands in front of her and she looks up to see Seungwan looking at her.

“Can we talk?” Seungwan asks. Immediately walking to leave the room, not even waiting for Joohyun’s reply.

Thinking it’s now or never, she follows Seungwan, the woman walking a few steps ahead of her. They stop by the staircase, on the landing between the floor they were at and the one bellow. There were only a few people in the building, giving them privacy since even lesser people use the stairwell preferring the convenience of the elevator. Joohyun just hopes no one will eavesdrop on them.

Seungwan paces around the landing, her footsteps echoing throughout. Joohyun tries to find the words to start the conversation. _Why the fuck is it so hard to say ‘I’m sorry’_ she asks herself. She sees Seungwan halt her steps and faces her.

“I’m tired,” the younger says, breaking the silence. “Can we put this argument between us and just… I don’t know. Move past this?”

“Seungwan-ah,” she tries to call out the younger.

“Look, we’re a group. It’d be weird if we start acting like this. Not talking even though we’re in the same room? They’d start talking and asking what’s wrong.”

“It’s normal for members to fight.”

“Not everyone fights because of the reason why we’re fighting right now.” Seungwan tells her. Frustration evident in her tone. “I’m not going to say I’m sorry for yelling at you-”

“You had every right to. I decided to do things my way. Hurting us both in the process-”

Seungwan shakes her head and stops her. “What’s done is done. What I’m going to say though is that I’m sorry for falling in love with you and I’m sorry for telling you. And I think with everything that’s happened, I’ll try to bury what I feel for us to function well together as a group.”

Her words freeze Joohyun on her spot. How do you even respond to that?

“Feelings are so messy,” she hears the younger say with a chuckle. Hearing no response from the older woman, Seungwan starts to walk up the stairs. “Ten minutes is almost up. We better start heading back.”

They come across Yeri and Joy as the two exits the bathroom. Both of the youngest raising a brow at them. Wendy just sends them a small smile and starts joking around with the two.

-

Joohyun tries to act like everything’s back to normal. The same way Wendy has been doing whenever the group’s gathered together. The only difference is, Wendy’s doing a lot better than her. And Joohyun can’t even tell if the girl’s faking it or not.

The younger woman’s smiling more and is even cracking jokes here and there. Reverting back to being the ball of sunshine everyone knew her to be. Wendy even initiates conversations with her about the most mundane of things.

See this is what Joohyun wanted. But how come there’s this harsh tug at her heart every time Wendy flashes a smile at her?

If Seungwan can go back to being the way she was with her before, then she can too, right? So she finds herself trying to be the same old Joohyun too.

She doesn’t stop herself from latching onto the younger when they filmed for that campaign ad. Nor did she stop herself from staring too much when they filmed the music video for their remake. Even earning stares from the other members.

No one talks about it because this is what they used to do.

What they used to be.

And because Joohyun misses being like this with the younger woman.

But she notices something that wasn’t there before.

What used to make her feel warm before seemed to turn into something so distant now.

Wendy seems far from her now.

-

The dorm, now devoid of the members, makes Joohyun feel loneliness seep through her. She’s sitting on the sofa, script in hand trying to memorize the lines but she finds it impossible to drill the damn lines into her brain.

So she does what she always does when this happens. Without even realizing it, she’s already dialed Seungwan’s number. Hearing Wendy’s ringback tone snaps her back to her senses though and she immediately drops the call. Throwing the phone onto the coffee table as if the thing’s giving her a scalding burn.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Joohyun?” she asks herself out loud.

With a sigh she lies down on the sofa. Putting her attention back on the black letters on the piece of paper.

In the midst of mindlessly staring at the damn piece of paper, her phone rings which causes her to yelp in shock. She stares at the phone, the caller name bringing a surprise to her. Without a second thought she answers the call.

_“Hey. Why’d you call?”_

“Oh uh, I must’ve pressed it by accident,” Joohyun lies, biting her lips out of nervousness.

 _“Oh. Okay,”_ Wendy says. _“I’ll hang up now.”_

Joohyun wasn’t even able to let out a reply when the end tone reaches her ears. She stares at her phone screen wondering what the hell just happened.

She wants to scream. Wants to lash out because things weren’t supposed to be like this. Feelings weren’t meant to come in-between.

All she wanted was to debut and survive this industry and do what she loves. It’s also her duty as the group’s leader to keep everything in line. To make sure everything’s alright. To have the five of them functioning well together.

But how come she’s been doing the opposite of that lately?

-

“Irene-shi, I would like you to meet someone,” a staff member walks up to her. Joohyun simply looks at her stylist who’s in the midst of retouching her make-up for the second take. The older woman just giving her a shrug.

The moment the man steps into the vicinity; she immediately puts her professional mode on. Putting herself on high alert on the things she should say and not say.

She feels a shiver run down her spine when the staff introduces the man. Nevertheless, she puts on a small smile while internally praying that she’d be called back on-set immediately.

In the middle of the staff and the man talking things to her about trivial matters that Joohyun couldn’t care less for, another staff members calls for her saying they’re going to retake the scene again.

Joohyun simply breathes a sigh of relief once she gets in front of the camera again.

-

_Yerim: Looks like an admirer of yours caused an uproar in the fandom_

_Yerim: [Yerim sent a photo]_

_Seulgi: When did this happen?_

_Yerim: beats me. Ask unnie_

Joohyun sighs as she reads their group chat, sees the _READ BY ALL_ flash at the bottom of the screen. Who knew that man would actually post on the internet what he had actually done. Well, too late for him to take everything back.

As she puts down her phone on the bedside table, the screen flashes a message from Seungwan. Without a hint of hesitation, she opens the chat.

_From Seungwan:  
Are you okay?_

There it goes again. That small tug in her chest everytime the younger shows concern for her. But Joohyun remembers, she remembers how she’s disclosed every single thing about her to Seungwan. So she knows the younger is aware of how she dislikes what happened.

Of course the younger knows.

The same way Joohyun knows Seungwan’s every single fear down to the smallest things the younger loves.

 _From Seungwan:_  
_Never mind. You don’t actually need to answer that_

_From Seungwan:  
Good luck on your filming_

Widening her eyes at Seungwan’s latest reply, she hastily types in her response.

_To Seungwan:_

_I’m okay. He meant no harm_

_From Seungwan:  
No it’s not_

_From Seungwan:  
You’re not some kind of trophy to be handed to him just because he won a damn game_

_From Seungwan:  
You’re your own. Not his._

Joohyun wants to scream. Not at Seungwan. But at everyone else. At the industry. At the useless people behind their screens who criticizes every single move they make. Everything was supposed to be simple. So why do emotions have to get in the way of things?

_To Seungwan:  
Thank you, Seungwan ah_

_From Seungwan:  
Good night, unnie._

She feels a lone tear escape her eye.

-

On another side of Seoul, Wendy busied herself by scrolling through social media after texting Joohyun. With her return on Milky Way, she’s already foreseen the upcoming schedules that are starting to appear on her calendar. So she braces herself for the comments, the harsh ones and the good ones, that’ll start to appear soon. Something that she’s used to at the same time is not used to.

A notification pops up on her screen indicating a message from their youngest member.

_From Yerim:  
[Yerim sent an attachment]_

_From Yerim:  
I want your two cents on this_

She frowns at the audio file before tapping on it.

The younger’s voice immediately fills the space of her bedroom. A soothing string of melody bouncing off the walls. Seungwan smiles at the song, ears picking up on the lyrics.

_To Yerim:  
Did you write this?_

_From Yerim:  
Yeah…_

_From Yerim:  
What do you think?_

_To Yerim:  
It sounds amazing. You should release this_

_From Yerim:  
I might sing it on the show…_

_From Yerim:  
Higher ups said they might release it if the feedbacks nice_

_To Yerim:  
Pretty sure the fans will love it._

_From Yerim:  
Here’s to hoping, unnie._

Hoping.

Is that really the only option now?

-

“So here’s the tracklist for your solo album once the group’s comeback is over, if ever they push through with that this year,” her manager says, handing her the iPad she was holding for the singer to look at.

Wendy gingerly takes the gadget and scans the titles. Her eyes stopping on a certain track. She looks at her manager and sends her a questioning look.

“What’s this song doing here?” she asks, finger pointing towards the last track of the album.

“Oh, that. Yerim sent the song to the producers and they thought it was good,” the older woman says nonchalantly. “They want you to sing it as a side track.”

“Yerim what?” dumbfounded, she stares at her manager in shock.

“Well it is a good song,” her manager says. “You and Yerim did a great job at it.”

“It wasn’t supposed to- ugh!” Wendy huffs in frustration while grabbing her phone and dials in the younger. A few rings later and the latter picks up.

_“Hey, unnie-”_

“Why’d you sent them the song?!” she yells into the phone.

_“Oh. I guess manager unnie told you about it.”_

“Yes she did. Now answer me,” Wendy demands from the younger.

 _“Because I knew you wouldn’t. So I did it,”_ Yerim says.

“You can’t just do that, Yerim.”

_“And what? You’re just gonna let that song rot?”_

Wendy takes a deep breath as she mulls over the younger’s words. What was she gonna do with the song anyways?

Noticing the silence coming from her end of the line, Yeri speaks up.

_“At least someone will get to hear it, unnie.”_

And she remembers the times when Yeri was disappointed when her songs weren’t cut for the producer’s approval. The amount of times the young one’s songs were rejected. So Wendy takes a deep breath and counts from one to ten.

“Okay,” she tells the person on the other end of the line.

_“Alright. I gotta go unnie, we’re still recording for our show.”_

“Yeah. Take care, Yerim.”

 _“You too unnie,”_ the younger says before ending the call.

Wendy takes a deep sigh as she looks at her manager.

“Please remind me again why I’m doing this,” she tells her.

“Company’s orders, Wen. You can’t stay idle and away for too long,” the woman starts. “Even though you’ve got an excuse not to.”

“How in the world is this gonna be good idea?”

“Want my honest opinion?” the woman asks her, tone serious. Wendy only nods and waits for the woman to continue. She continues with a sigh, “YG’s giving Rosé a solo sometime soon so this is probably the higher up’s way of pitting you against each other.”

Wendy stares at the woman dumfounded.

“Rosé’s getting a solo?”

Her manager raises a brow at her. “I literally just told you how the company’s using you but that’s the only part you heard?”

Wendy dismissively waves her opinion away. “The company’s always using the artists, it’s nothing new.”

“Anyway, they think it’s best if you’d at least start with the preparation sooner,” the woman says before tapping on the iPad that Wendy was holding. Opening the email app and pointing at it, “There’s also this.”

Wendy’s eyes widen as she scans the words on the screen.

“Wait. Is this real?”

“As real as it could ever be, Seungwan,” the manager flashes her a sincere smile.

“Oh my god.”

Maybe things will start to get better, Wendy thinks.

-

It was just another day where Wendy finds herself in the comfort of her mom’s homemade cookies and hot chocolate when the older woman sits down and decided to have a ‘talk’ with her. She should’ve known better, really, her mom always knew what’s going on with her even if she doesn’t talk about it.

“You know, if something’s bothering you, you can always tell me. What’s the point of flying over here if I can take care of you physically but not emotionally?” her mother tells her. Just as she was about to retort, the woman beat her to it. “And don’t tell me you’re fine because you’ve been baking a lot lately. You even asked me to attend that class with you.”

“I wanted to spend time with you, is that wrong?” Wendy reasons out, putting on her best pout-face. She knows it’s a lame excuse from the way her mother looks at her.

“It’s probably a girl problem,” Seunghee, coming out of one of the bedrooms walks up towards them. Hand picking up a blueberry cookie on the table before happily munching and plopping herself on the couch. Seungwan just glares at her older sister.

“It’s not-”

“Problems within the group then?” her mother asks, opting to stop the two from bickering.

“You know you can tell us, right?” Seunghee says.

Seungwan just sighs. There’s no escaping this, she guesses.

“I kinda confessed to Joohyun unnie…” she tells the two, eyes now on the half-eaten cookie in her hand.

“Wait, what? Joohyun? As in Irene? Your leader? Your ‘greatest woman of this generation, Bae Joohyun’? Your-” her sister wasn’t really able to finish whatever she had to say as her face met with the throw pillow Seungwan sent flying her way.

“Mom!” Seungwan calls out to her mother to which the older woman sends a glare towards the eldest Son.

“Back to the topic at hand. Seungwan, you confessed?” her mother asks in a much gentler tone. Seeing her youngest daughter nod, she continues. “And let me guess, it didn’t go well?”

Seungwan hesitates for a moment. Nevertheless, both her mother and sister patiently waits for her to continue.

“Not really… I guess?” Seungwan says after a few minutes and sees her older sister raise a brow at her. So she relays everything from the beginning down to the last interactions she’s had with Joohyun.

The moment she ended she sees her sister hastily grab her phone and furiously starts typing on it.

“What’re you doing?” Seungwan asks.

“Knocking some sense into that woman,” Seunghee says, fingers continuously tapping on her phone.

“What? No!” the youngest quickly makes a move to grab her sister’s phone but to no avail as Seunghee quickly dodged away from the grip.

“Seunghee, no. I know you’re mad at Joohyun but Seungwan’s at fault too,” their mother chastises the eldest. Hearing her mother’s words, Seunghee puts her phone down in resignation.

“Okay, true,” her older sister agrees.

“Look, both your course of actions was inevitable. Joohyun is still your leader so I’m sure her thought goes on how to make things less complicated for everyone. You know she has this big burden she shoulders simply just for being the eldest in your group. You didn’t even give her a chance to reply when you last talked. What you and she did wrong was not talking things through together. _Properly_ ,” her mother tells her. “So I suggest you both talk it out.”

Seungwan simply nods at her mother’s words. Seeing that her suggestion made its way into her daughter, she gets up from her seat and announces with a small smile, “Now, who wants some gamjajeon?”

-

“You’re a complete idiot,” her bestfriend says, unfazed by Joohyun’s revelation of Seungwan’s confession, and continues to decorate the freshly baked muffins she’s about to put on display.

Having finally a free day without any schedules she has to run off to, Joohyun immediately seizes the opportunity to get on a train to Daegu and visit her friend.

“Gee thanks, that makes me feel so much better,” the idol scoffs from her seat.

Her friend puts down the piping bag and looks at her with a straight face. “2 years ago you were sitting on that very same seat saying ‘I think I’m in love with Wendy’ and then completely raided my fridge soon after and kept complaining how my cakes don’t taste as good as the one she makes.”

Joohyun just gapes at the baker. “I did not say that!”

“No, you definitely did. You kept gushing about her squishy cheeks and how she takes care of you and shit then spaced out for a full minute and just said that,” says the other, now occupied with finishing what she was previously doing. “I don’t get why you’re doing what you’re doing when you know this is what you’ve wanted, Joohyun. You’re just making things complicated.”

“But we’re not supposed to…” says the idol, finger scraping on the hardwood table in front of her.

“Really? That’s your excuse? Who said you’re not supposed to?” her friend asks. “Last time I checked the public nor your company never had a say on who you’re supposed to be with. Besides, I’m pretty sure Red Velvet has been the one paying the company’s debts now anyway.”

“But-”

“Joohyun, if I were you I’d go for it if it’s what makes you happy. We’re talking about Seungwan here. The Seungwan who, as you said, knows you better than you do. The same nice and pure hearted Seungwan who everyone wants to be with,” her bestfriend stares at her with this comforting expression. “Take your chance before it’s too late.”

She sits there in complete thought over those words.

The smell of freshly baked pastries reminding her of days with Seungwan at the dorm baking delights they all love and her mind is filled again with Seungwan.

_Seungwan, Seungwan, Seungwan._

-

Somehow it surprises Wendy that she’s been currently doing one recording after another causing her to spend more of her days in the company. Even the request Taemin asked for surprised her.

She’s also gotten the greenlight from her doctor on going back to doing dance routines so she also takes full advantage of that.

So here she is again, spending most of her nights inside the four corners of the empty practice room.

She was halfway through rehearsing a song she intended to sing for a wedding when the door opens and in comes Joohyun, hesitation painted on her face. Seungwan immediately hits the pause button on her macbook and turns to the woman.

“Unnie? What’re you doing here?” she asks, curious on the other woman’s presence at the same time knows what this would be about.

“Can we talk?” the older woman asks and Wendy immediately senses the vulnerability in her voice.

“Don’t you have a photoshoot to attend to?” it wasn’t her intention to sound rude, it was simply her way of keeping the wall she has put up in tact in front of the older woman.

“It’s rescheduled to tomorrow. Please, Seungwan?” the grip on her sleeve tightens and Wendy sees a little crack on her wall as she nods in answer.

-

Joohyun takes her to the company rooftop. Once they arrived, the trainees who were taking a break immediately scrambles onto their feet and bows in greeting before rushing back inside the company building. Wendy chuckles at their actions.

“Reminds me of the time you always ran away whenever I entered the training room back then,” Joohyun says, eyes looking at the closed door the trainees disappeared off to.

Wendy simply shrugs at her, “well you were intimidating back then plus I had the biggest crush on you.” It surprises Joohyun how easily the younger could let those words slip now.

Silence surrounds the two of them as they look up at the pastel pink sky. The sound of cars from down below serving as background noise for them.

“I’m sorry,” Joohyun starts off, eyes still at the endless sky above them. “I shouldn’t have done what I did. It only hurt the both of us in the process.”

Seungwan simply takes a deep breath and looks at the other. “Same here. I shouldn’t have lashed out on you like that back at the dorm. You were thinking about the group and how this could affect us entirely. You were simply doing your part as the leader.” Sensing no reply from the other, she continues. “I’ve talked about it with my mom, you know. She said we should’ve talked things through properly.”

“She’s right. We never really talked about it after that day. We just decided on things without even hearing each other out.”

Seungwan simply nods. “Look, unnie, fighting with you really sucks. Even more when we’re trying to avoid each other. I just want things to be normal and I meant what I said though. I’d put all these emotions aside if this is what fixes our group.”

“What?” hearing those words come again from the younger immediately grabs Joohyun’s attention.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Wendy says with a chuckle. “I’ve started this mess, so I should fix it, shouldn’t I? And besides, it’s not like you like me back either.”

“What makes you say that?” Joohyun asks her. Because no, this isn’t how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to tell Seungwan how she felt. She was supposed to fix this too. She was supposed to get Seungwan back.

Seungwan just raises a brow at her in question. “What? Are you saying you like me too?”

“I- no. But-”

“Then there’s that. I cherish the friendship we have and I can’t complicate that anymore,” Seungwan says, arms spread out implying for a hug from the other. “So, friends again?”

“Seungwan I-”

“Please don’t tell me you’re rejecting my friendship too?” the younger says with her best puppy eyed look.

“I’m not. It’s just… Oh god this isn’t the direction I wanted this to go. You’re doing that thing again where you’re deciding stuff on your own.”

Arms falling to her side, Seungwan frowns at the other girl. “Uh you didn’t come here to talk about us being friends again? Or fix whatever happened between us?”

“NO!” Joohyun exclaims, realizing what she just said she immediately sees the hurt painted on Seungwan’s face and continues. “I mean- oh fuck it. I like you back, okay?! You! Wendy Son Seungwan! I like you too and I was stupid and I’m a complete idiot because oh my god I don’t want a plain dumb friendship with you when I now know we can be something more than that.”

“I’m sorry what?”

Groaning in frustration, Joohyun stomps her feet like a little child at Seungwan’s display of confusion. “I like you!”

“Then why… why did you do-”

“Because I wasn’t thinking? Because I want you but I’m scared of messing things up. What if- what if we break up? How’s that gonna affect the group then? And if we fight, things are gonna get messy because the girls would have to tiptoe around us like what you’ve seen and-”

Joohyun’s next words were caught in her throat as she felt Seungwan’s lips on hers. As she fully realizes what’s actually going on, her hand reaches out to hold onto the younger’s arm to anchor herself. Because _oh my god Seungwan is kissing me_ , is what runs through her mind and wants nothing but to savor this moment. Keep it tucked away in the safe within her heart labeled Son Seungwan _._

Suddenly being struck by realization, Seungwan immediately pulls back and takes a few steps away from the other woman, eyes wide in pure horror over her actions.

“Oh crap. Shit, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I did that,” Seungwan nervously mumbles, hand over her mouth in shock.

Standing still from the surprise the kiss brought, Joohyun just stares at the younger.

“Seungwan-”

“Oh my god unnie, I’m really sorry. I-”

“Seungwan it’s fine. Didn’t you hear a word I said?”

“I know. I know. I heard it loud and clear but… this wasn’t what I had in mind,” Seungwan says, her feet dragging her to a nearby bench and finding purchase on its flat surface immediately.

Frowning, Joohyun just asks, “what did you have in mind then?”

“Things going back to normal? Or something around that?”

Joohyun lets out a scoff. “I don’t think there’s a possibility for that, really.”

“I know but there’s nothing wrong with trying.”

Growing tired of standing, Joohyun sits next to the younger girl who’s now staring off into the distance.

“Well now what,” the older asks.

“What if… what if we wait?” Seungwan speaks, after a few minutes of musing.

“Wait for what? Another two long years of ignoring what we feel?”

“No. not that. But maybe, just see where our feelings take us without actually being together?”

“You’re confusing me here, Seungwan.”

“I’m confusing myself too. I just think with all that’s happened, it’s not a good idea on us jumping into a relationship all of a sudden.”

Joohyun hums as she lets the brunette’s words sink in. “So you’re saying we’ll see how this plays out?”

“Yeah. I mean there’s no harm to it, right? We both know how we feel about each other but at the same time we need to heal from the pain we’ve caused each other,” she says. Head turned to Joohyun’s direction. “And… and if we still feel the same way, then maybe we can give this – us – an actual chance.”

“Okay. But promise me one thing,” Joohyun says, turning to look at Seungwan. Seungwan who’s painted beautifully by the rays of the dipping sun. Seungwan who she knows holds her heart.

“And that is?”

“No more running.”

Joohyun sees the small gentle smile on Seungwan’s lips and she feels like everything’s gonna be okay again.

“Deal.”

And yes, things are gonna be okay again.

-

No, things are not okay.

That’s the first thought that comes into Joohyun’s mind as she finishes her meeting with the PR team. After being told that she can go, she doesn’t wait for her manager as she walks out that stuffy conference room.

Her fists are shaking as she takes long strides towards one of the vocal rooms and tears blur her vision but no, she’s not gonna let them fall.

No one can see her like this.

The moment she reaches the said room, she doesn’t hesitate to turn the lock. Her feet don’t even take her towards one of the chairs as she falls helplessly on the floor.

She looks up as she tries to stop the tears from falling and takes deep breaths to calm herself down.

Her vibrating phone catches her attention. Pulling it out from her pocket she immediately answers after checking the caller.

 _“Where are you?”_ asks the person on the other end of the line.

“V-vocal room,” Joohyun shakily answers, her free hand wiping away at her eyes.

She doesn’t hear anything else from the other side of the call other than the sound of hurried steps. It doesn’t take a full five minutes until she hears a knock on the door.

Peeking through the glass, she finds Seungwan on the other side. Joohyun ends the call and immediately opens the door for the other girl.

She immediately finds herself in the arms of the younger, her head tucked on the crook of the girl’s neck. And there, in warmth of Seungwan’s embrace she lets her tears fall.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Seungwan whispers, arms tightening around the leader. Her heart also aching as she listens to the older girl’s cry.

The raven haired girl isn’t sure of how long they stayed there on the floor. But as she feels herself growing tired of crying and running out of tears, she loosens her hold on the younger.

“Feeling a bit better?” Seungwan gently asks her.

She nods in reply as she wipes away the few remaining traces of tears on her cheeks. “A bit, yeah.”

Hearing Joohyun’s reply, Seungwan then knocks on the door and in comes the 3 other girls she cherishes.

“Hey,” Seulgi says, flopping ungraciously beside Joohyun. To which the older lets out a small giggle at.

“Hey you back,” Joohyun replies.

“Oh god you look ugly when you cry,” of course it was Sooyoung who said that and Joohyun immediately grabs the nearest object within reach - which was a small half-empty water bottle – and chucks it at the tallest.

To which of course Seungwan simply laughs at.

“Wanna cancel practice and eat ice cream?” Yeri asks.

“I don’t know…” she replies, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip.

The youngest of the five simply rolls her eyes and continues, “My treat.”

“Okay,” Joohyun immediately says with a laugh.

And maybe.

No, not maybe.

She’s sure.

With them altogether.

Things will be okay.

-

“You were staring and smiling.”

“Was not,” Joohyun rebuts.

Seungwan raises a brow at her, “wait ‘till the fans cut that clip from the performance and puts it on loop.”

“Whatever, Son Seungwan,” she says, pushing away the younger which only made the woman laugh out loud.

“We’re starting again in five!” yells someone from the somewhere in the studio, probably one of the AD, they guess but they don’t really care.

“Yep, you were definitely staring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've reached the end of this fic, then I thank you. And yes, I have a very good reason on why I didn't let them end up together together. Mainly because there's no better way than giving each other time to heal and find themselves. If at the end of the day, if their hearts still beat for each other and long for one another, then that's worth the chance despite the pain. Also I did it because this thing's canon and I don't wanna feed sharks with weed. I'm pretty sure I'm not making sense but hey, I never really do. 
> 
> Still, comments and kudos are highly appreciated tho. 
> 
> I've also set-up my [ ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/latteowl) page if you ever want to support me by buying me a cup of coffee. 
> 
> Lastly, happy wenrene day? :D
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bleuombre_)


End file.
